Finn in a China Shop
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Somebody sucks at being subtle. Originally written for Day 5 of Pezberry week 2012.


Disclaimer: Glee nor any of its characters belong to me.

A/N: I originally wrote this for day five of Pezberry week, but never got around to typing and posting it until now. Enjoy!

* * *

Quinn stood at her locker, watching her best friend wait by hers. Something was up with the Latina cheerleader. Santana was hiding something and the blonde was going to figure it out, even if she spent all her free time working on it. Just as she was about to turn around, Quinn noticed it, just the smallest quirk of the other girl's lips. The former cheerleader tried to figure out what had changed in the last few minutes, but all she could see was Rachel walking down the hallway.

"Berry," Santana sneered as the tiny brunette came alongside her.

"What have I ever done to you Santana?" the singer asked, turning tot he cheerleader. "I mean, really?" Quinn watched as her friend just continued to stare, but she had this look in her eyes and Rachel gained a small smirk before walking away.

"Interesting," Quinn muttered, before finally closing her locker and heading to class.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Puck stood on the football field, looking up at the stands and scratching his head. His Jewish American princess was sitting near the top of the bleachers, seemingly doing homework, but there was something off about her. She seemed distracted, but it certainly wasn't by the football team. Ever time she looked over toward them, all she did was frown and grimace.

"Sandbags! Pay attention to your squad! What's wrong with you?!"

The mohawked boy frowned as he looked at Santana. She was standing near the middle of the field and was suppose to be watching the pyramid from behind. Puck knew his friend normally liked that job, being told to stare at her fellow Cheerio's asses, but she couldn't seem to take her eyes off the bleachers.

"Sorry Coach, I think I need a water break," Santana said, walking to the sideline before Slyvester could even respond. Puck watched as she looked up at Rachel and then back down. "I think we need to run through the routine Coach. They're sloppy because they're complacent."

"Puck!" the football player heard hissed at him. He looked over to the sideline, seeing Quinn and headed toward her. "You noticed it too?"

"Noticed what?"

Quinn smirked. "Just watch."

"What's going on Baby Mama?" he asked, earning a glare and nothing more. With a shake of his head, he turned his attention back to the Cheerios, just as Santana was thrown up on another girl's shoulders. The Latina beamed and gained her bedroom eyes. Puck looked at the bleachers, seeing Rachel's mega-watt smile. "No fucking way."

"I know, right?"

THREE WEEKS LATER

Kurt sat in the choir room, confused at what he was seeing. His best friend was sitting at the piano, fiddling around with the keys and Santana was leaning against the other end, texting. This sight wasn't odd, but usually the Latina would be spouting off snide remarks to the other girl. Instead, she just kept smirking down at her phone.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mercedes asked.

"I damn well hope so, otherwise I'm going crazy," Kurt answered. "How long do you think its been going on?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the two brunettes, therefore he noticed it first. "Is Rachel blushing?"

"Uh huh, and Santana's smirk has grown even bigger, if that's possible," Mercedes added, watching the little diva quickly glance at the cheerleader before returning her gaze to the keys. "What do you think that was all about?"

"Easy, sexting. This is Santana we're talking about," Kurt whispered. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

Mercedes looked around at everyone in the room. Almost all the other gleeks were in their own little worlds, but Quinn and Puck, while talking to each other, seemed to have their attention on the same pair as herself and Kurt. "I think we need to talk to a certain former cheerleader and her baby daddy." The soulful singer took out her phone and started typing quickly. "I hope you're free tonight."

LATER THAT NIGHT

The four glee members sat in a booth at Breadstix, discussing the evidence they had gathered individually.

"So, how long have they been dating?" Kurt asked, looking across the table.

"I've known, or well, suspected for three weeks," Puck answered, checking out a passing waitress.

"I've known for five weeks," Quinn added, smacking the boy in the back of his head. "How long its been going on before that, I have no clue."

"Why do you think they're hiding it?" Mercedes asked the group. "I mean, its not really Rachel's style. She's all about the public gestures, being serenaded in glee, public displays of affection, going overboard with support. Where's her 'Team Santana' shirt?"

"Probably Satan's idea," Puck suggested with as shrug.

"Berry wouldn't put up with that. She wouldn't agree to be hidden," Quinn countered. "But that does bring another question. How serious is this? If it were a joke, Santana would want the relationship public, would be more humiliating when she ended it."

"That could be the answer to our original question," Puck answered. "Santana has always been a major bitch to my JewBabe. If they went public, everyone would make a big deal about it and question their feelings."

"That's deep Puck," Kurt said, shocked at the football player's suggestion. "So, what do we do?"

"There's nothing we can do," Quinn answered with a shrug. "They're happy, let's just leave them be."

A WEEK LATER

Mr. Schue walked into the choir room and looked around before noticing two of his students were missing. "Has anybody seen Rachel or Santana/" he asked, watching most of the students shrug while Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Kurt shared glances. "Guys?"

"They probably lost track of time making out in the janitor's closet," Finn suggested. The gleeks all turned to the boy at the drums. "What?"

"You can't be serious?" Tina asked.

"THey've been dating all year," Finn answered. "YOu guys didn't know?"

"How'd you know?" Quinn asked.

"It's kind of obvious. Santana stopped the slushies, no longer calls Rachel names and is always looking at her," Finn said. "Plus, they're a lot more touchy feely with each other, bushing against each other in the hallways and always walking kind of close."

"You know, I have history with the two of them, after lunch, and they're always just barely making it before the bell, slightly disheveled," Mike added. "I always wondered why they were coming in together."

"Why haven't they said anything?" Sam asked.

"We liked keeping it a secret. Stopped you crazies from gossiping," Santana growled, earning a slap to the arm as she and Rachel walked into the room.

"You didn't do a very good job at it," Quinn commented. "Finn figured it out."

Santana shrugged, taking a seat on the risers. "What can I say? I can't keep my hands off my 'Lil D."

"Lil' D?" Artie asked.

"That would be me," Rachel answered, slapping the Latina's hands away before sitting in her lap. "I thought we were being very subtle."

"Yea, as subtle as Finn in a china shop," Puck muttered."

"Hey!"


End file.
